Nightfire
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: Starfire took a trip to Tamaran but didn't come back. When she crashes back to Earth years later, Robin has already tried to move on.Unknown to them both, is that Starfire left carrying his child 6 years overdue. Will she make it or will her baby? RobStar
1. Fallen Star

Nightfire

A Teen Titans Fanfic

"Well, be careful, girl." Cyborg said to Starfire, the others standing around as Starfire had her suitcase full of clothes.

"I feel bad to leave you all here without me…" she said softly, looking down.

"Starfire, Galfore is the one that raised you as a child. If he's sick, you should go see him. It's not a bad thing." Robin insisted.

"Ok, Robin…" she said, smiling wide.

They kissed, and Robin whispered, "Stay safe, Star."

"I shall." She whispered back, and they both smiled.

She walked towards the doors out of the Tower. She looked back, and waved, smiling bright.

She walked out, as Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg all stared at the door.

"Come on, we've got work to do." Robin told the other Titans.

"Right." Cyborg said, nodding, but still staring at the doorway. A feeling in his metal gut told him something was wrong.

And it was.

3 weeks later, Cyborg walked up to Robin, with Raven and Beast Boy nearby minding their own business.

"Robin, I need to speak to you." Cyborg whispered, leaning over to Robin's ear as he was sitting on the couch.

"What?" Robin said calmly.

"Alone…" Cyborg added. That caught Raven and Beast Boy's attention. Robin stood up, and walked with Cyborg to the hallway.

Beast Boy and Raven peeked their heads out around the doorway, as Cyborg said, "Robin, something's gone wrong."

The metal door slid shut, and Raven and Beast Boy both put their ears to the door.

"What? Why haven't they been searching for her then?" Robin said loudly, after Cyborg had explained what was wrong.

"They've been searching for 2 weeks straight, Robin. They can't find her ship. They think her ship collided with an asteroid." Cyborg tried to whisper.

Robin shook his head in frustration, and looked away. Cyborg began, frowning, "They think… she's… a goner, Robin. The impact was so bad it would of killed her instantl-"

Robin turned around, furious, stood up, and got in Cyborg's face. "NEVER SAY THAT." He yelled.

Beast Boy turned his head away, losing interest in the conversation because of what he just heard. He then walked over to the couch, and plopped down on it.

Raven kept her right ear to the door still, trying to hear some more. Her gaze was towards the windows as she tried to focus on hearing.

Beast Boy muttered, "She can't be dead…"

Raven didn't respond, still listening.

"She won't be. Star won't die. Robin won't let her." He continued to mutter, as if trying to convince himself.

Robin and Cyborg then walked out the door, and Raven slid sideways away from the doorway.

Robin walked out, not a bit of emotion on his face, solemnly. Cyborg tried to act like everything was fine to Raven and Beast Boy. "Well, y'all, I'll be working on the T-Car. If you need me, you know where to find me." He said.

He put on a fake smile, and walked out the door towards the garage, whistling like it was a fantastic day. Even though he knew it wasn't at all.

Robin sat down, and muttered. "It's over."

Raven asked in surprise, "What?"

"I can't do this anymore." Robin muttered, and stood up. "The Teen Titans are over."

He walked out the door.

Beast Boy had twirled around at those last few words in shock, and then slumped and plopped back on the couch.

Raven looked over at Beast Boy, tearing up. One of the few times her face showed emotion.

"It's over…" she said, and started sobbing. She took off down the hall, to her room, to pack.

Beast Boy had a straight face, arms crossed, just staring off at the bay out the open windows. He then frowned, and pouted, his eyes having an empty gaze.


	2. New Life New York

Chapter 2: 6 Years Later

"Come on, Rob. You know you want to!" a young red haired lady told the once-a-hero Robin. His name was now Rob Grey, a made-up alias.

He shook his head, saying, "I'm not wearing that. I don't wear tights."

The lady sighed, and said, "Fine. But you'd look so cute! Like a sexy superhero."

He gritted his teeth, trying not to get bothered by that.

They walked out the apartment, holding hands. Robin had moved on, and was trying to live a normal life. Robin had relocated to New York City. The high-rises, row houses, and skyscrapers the only scenery he had now.

His wife was Abigail Grey, and it was obvious Robin tried to find someone that looked and acted as alike as Starfire he could find, even though it wasn't the same.

It had been 6 years ago when the Teen Titans broke up. Robin, or Rob, was a police officer now with the NYPD. Suddenly, his pager beeped. There was a call for backup on the outskirts of New York City.

"Need backup, some sort of UFO crash in the Palisades Park area, at the corner of East Homestead Avenue and 10th. There's a pilot in it, I repeat, a pilot. I need backup to get her out. Repeat, I need backup to get her out." The officer said.

That caught Robin's attention. "Get her out"

His gut told him this meant something important, and he took off, telling his wife, "I've got to take this call, I'll make it up to you!"

He rushed off, and got in his nearby cruiser, which was parked outside the complex.

He screeched the rear tires and he sped off out that way.

He got to the East Homestead Avenue and 10th Street in Palisades Park, and his first sight was a giant spacecraft that had crashed at a Baseball Field, right on the diamond.

He hurried around, and went through the open fence.

"Hey, this is police business-" the officer began to say, blocking his path, but Rob cut him off. "I'm off duty right now. I'm your backup."

The man then helped Rob scurry up to the cockpit, and they lifted the see-through glass off the passenger.

Rob gasped, as the man just had a straight face. "What do you make of this?" the man muttered.

Robin whispered, in total shock.

"Starfire?"

She moaned in pain. Rob and the man helped her out, Rob in more of a hurry.

Starfire gasped at the sight of Robin, and hugged him lightly. She had apparently gone from age 17 to 23. He had gone from age 17 to 23 as well, because of their birthdays being a day apart.

The man, in confusion, said, "Wait, you know her?"

Robin nodded, and said to the man, "For all our sakes, and our credibility, we shouldn't report this."

"Well…What do I do with the ship?" the officer asked.

"Go back to where-ever you usually go, and let someone else find it." Robin said, smirking.

The man nodded, and walked off, muttering, "A police officer with an alien girlfriend… Part of the crazy shit that happens in New York..."

"Why do you look so different?" Starfire whispered.

Robin smirked, and said, "Because we're 6 years older, Star."


	3. Disappointments

"So, that's how I got to be a police officer." Robin explained to her, as they both walked hand-in-hand back to his police car.

"You are so amazing now, Robin…" she said softly, and then took a handful of his hair, which was medium-length and no longer spiky, "Look at your hair…"

He reached up and grasped her hand, and pulled it down. He then looked at her up and down. "You're not that cute princess I lived with, Starfire." He said, grinning. She smiled too, "I have developed."

Robin chuckled, and as they walked back to the car, "You could be the World's best supermodel with that body, Star."

He smirked, and she smiled. "Did that sound too weird?" Robin asked.

"Yes, but it is alright." She said, as they both laughed, and got in the police car.

As soon as they got in, Starfire hopped over the middle elbow-rest and kissed him on the lips, but the car horn beeped as she did. She squealed, and hopped back in the passenger seat. "I am not using to having a bigger butt!" she exclaimed.

Robin cleared his throat, "It's… alright," he said awkwardly, as she giggled.

"We've definitely grown up, Star. We have adult humor now." He added, chuckling.

He backed out, and drove back towards New York City.

It was a quieter ride than he expected. 6 years ago, Starfire would be enthusiastically going on and on about the strange scenery of New York, asking how they built those skyscrapers, going "What is that!" at everything.

Right as that thought crossed his mind, she shouted, pointing out the driver-side window, "What is that?"

He looked over, as they were crossing the river. "That's the Statue of Liberty, Starfire. Remember it?"

"Oh! But it looks so small compared to the big tall buildings." She replied.

He looked over at her, and couldn't help looking down. She had gotten so irresistibly sexy whereever she was. Her chest had expanded (in 'that' way), her hips and bottom got larger and sexier, and her whole figure had changed. Her red hair was even longer and more beautiful than ever before. Her eyes sparkled 10 times more than they did before, and her smile was so beautiful it could probably distract him from the road ahead and make him crash off the bridge.

She made growing 6 years older look so beautiful…

"Robin!" she yelled, pointing at the road. His front bumper was almost about to rear-end a yellow taxi in front of him.

He slowed down, and said, "Well… I was-", then he paused and looked over at her, "distracted."

She smiled and so did he.

They got across the bridge, and took left turns and right turns and so on. The first red light that came, Starfire pounced on him, and starting kissing his neck.

"Green!" Robin yelled, in a panic.

"What?" Starfire said, confused. "Green, Green!" Robin said, pointing, and she hopping back in her seat. "Oh, sorry." She said, and buckled her seatbelt again.

He hit the pedal in a rush, as the cars behind him beeped in frustration.

They went straight 2 blocks, and turned left. And they were at his home.

"Starfire, there's something I need to tell you. I thought you were… a goner. And after 6 years… I started seeing someone else." Robin explained to her.

Starfire gazed at him, confused. "Someone else?" she said, her voice pitching higher in confusion.

"Hey, Rob! What's go- who's this?" Rob Grey's wife said, walking up to the car.

"An old friend. After I finished with the backup call, I saw her walking the street." Rob explained.

"An old friend from Cali?" she asked, and Starfire and Robin nodded at the same time.

"So, how did you end up walking these streets?" she asked Starfire directly, staring at her weird clothes.

"I guess I just… landed here." She said, smiling at Robin. Robin smiled and nodded, and thought, "Smooth…"

"Wow, she's fat too. Is she pregnant?" The wife said.

"Excuse me?" Starfire said, surprised. Robin looked over at her. The distracting parts had taken his gaze elsewhere, and he didn't notice she had put on a few pounds. But that didn't make sense; she was trapped in a off-course dead ship for 6 years. She would of lost weight, not gained. Life support may have kept her alive, but it wouldn't have made her fatter.

"You did put on some weight, Starfire." He said, nodding.

She looked down at herself, then leaned over and whispered to him deviously, "I cannot see it, something of mine is in the way."

He smirked, and so did she.

"So, you want to go inside and make up for old times instead of doing it in Rob's ugly smelly cop car?" Abigail said, smiling.

Robin and Starfire said, almost in symphony, "Sure."

They went inside, and Robin and Starfire were sitting at a fancy table near the front door.

They were having fun catching up and all, as Abigail kept her distance, getting a little bit more envious every few seconds.

Starfire apparently didn't understand what Robin meant by "someone else", and definitely didn't know he had a wife, and it wasn't her.

Abigail walked over to Robin, and said, "Rob…"

He said, "Yeah?"

She then picked him up and kissed him.

Starfire gasped, and got up fiercely. "I will not stay and be treated like this," she said in a huff, and went out the door. She slammed it behind her, and it broke in half.

"That was the chestnut door too!" Abigail cried out, as Robin hurried out after her.

"Star, please. Don't leave. I missed you, so long…" Robin pleaded.

"I did not know you already had another me, Robin." She said, upset. She then flew off; back took off back towards the ship that she had crashed in.

This time she flew as twice the speed, power, and whoosh. 6 years had changed her a lot. But it had also changed him. More than he realized.

Abigail came out, and held onto Rob Grey from behind. "I think we upset her… poor girl," she then leaned over and looked Rob in the eyes. "How about we invite her to the party? Then you can see her again." She said, sweetly.

He smiled, and said, "That's a good idea."

He then looked out towards the sky where Starfire had just taken off with twice the power of the best-known Military Jet, and his smile went to a frown.

"Then I can see her again." He muttered, as Abigail bend over at the stoop, messing with the wood.

"Aw, it's ruined! I told you the bum that installed the door didn't do a good job!" she yelled.


	4. Mood Swings

Robin had scuffled in his messy work desk at an old office her worked at for about 6 months before becoming a Policeman. "Rob Grey" was his name now, but Starfire strangely re-appearing, crashing in that street… in the very city he moved to… it reminded him of whom he was before she disappeared.

He found it, in the steel drawer of the desk. His old boss, a chubby balding man with short brown hair, shuffled over down the walking space between all the office squares, and said, "Rob! Rob!"

"What are you doing back here? I thought you became a police officer or something." He said, trying to regain his breath.

He picked up the old Teen Titans communicator, and held it up, "I forgot something."

He showed the boss the side without the T emblem.

The boss pointed and said, "What is it?"

Rob put it in his pocket, and walked away smoothly, answering, "Nextel"

The boss turned away, and muttered, "Nextel…"

Starfire was standing atop the State of Liberty's crown, looking around.

Suddenly, the communicator went off. She forgot she had it the whole time.

She opened it, and saw Robin on the communicator. "Starfire, please, don't hang up." Robin said in a huge rush.

"I would not do such a thing to you, Robin…" she said, sweetly.

He was surprised by her sudden sincerity, and asked, "Weren't you just extremely mad at me?"

"Yes, but it is odd… I have felt many mixed emotions since I have arrived. And they are… sudden." She answered, pouting at bit.

"Like mood swings?" Robin asked, as she nodded silently.

"Star, don't worry about it. Those are regular for women your age." He said, smirking.

She smiled slightly, and said, "So, may I see you again?"

"Sure. There's a party on Liberty Island later tonight, on a ferry. It'll be right beside the Statue of Liberty. Where are you right now?" he asked, and she giggled.

"In her crown."

Robin laughed, and asked, "Seriously?"

"I am serious." She replied, and he explained, "Well, it's in 1 hour, so you just stay there. Or, rather, get out of the lady's crown and get on the ground. If anyone asks how you got there early, say you took the earlier Ferry. Ok?"

She nodded, and he said, "Ok, good. I have to go, Star. See you soon."

She nodded again, smiling.

He disconnected, and she closed the flap on her communicator. She then immediately boomed up and then rocketed down on the ground.

She landed right by two 20-year-old men. One of them had popcorn in a greasy bag from a nearby stand, and was about to stick one in his mouth. The landing blew away popcorns that were on the ground, a bit of trash, and the popcorn he had in his hand.

They both stared in shock, as her feet landed on the ground and she stood tall. She then faced them, blushing.

The man with the popcorn let a breath out, his eyes flickered, and he fell backwards, mouth gaping and popcorn a-flailing.

The thud knocked his friend out of the gaze and he turned his head.

He then turned his head back to Starfire, mouth still partly hanging. He then stuck a piece of popcorn from his own back in own mouth and started eating it casually.

She turned around, smiling, and walked off towards the large area of white fancy tables that had apparently been set up for another party. There was a fancy stage at the front, for a musical performance.

An hour later, the guests arrived. And the Host and Hostess.

Rob Grey and Abigail Grey.

Robin walked up to her, as the guests and couples flooded in.

"Hi." He said, casually.

"Greetings, kind sir." She said, also acting as casual as she could.

A middle-aged man and his younger wife suddenly butted in the conversation, mainly the man dragging the woman into it. "Well, it's nice to know some women have a heart in this world." He said, smirking.

His wife stared at him, and said loudly, "Oh fuck you, Charley."

Starfire's eyes widened at the word, as Abigail and Robin looked at each other awkwardly.

Charlie put on a straight face and shrugged, "I'm sure you will."

He started cackling again, as his wife dragged him off talking to him.

Abigail smiled awkwardly, looking at Starfire, and said, "Ooook. So, welcome to the party. Don't fret, there's many more faces around here than Charley, so I'm sure you'll find someone to get acquainted with."

Abigail added, "Like Rob here. I'm sorry about before, but, go ahead, catch up."

She stood up from her chair, and walked off to greet all the guests.

A young woman was apparently listening from behind, who had 'royal purple' hair, and purple eyes. She had a blue top and blue pants.

Her right eyebrow was raised, looking at Rob. "Wow, some guests you have." She muttered.

Robin stood up in surprise, and said, "Raven?"

She sat down in the chair Rob's wife left vacant, and said, "So, who's this? Your new wife?"

Raven whispered in Robin's ear, "Did you have to get one that looked exactly like her?"

Starfire cleared her throat, and looking at Raven directly, pointed across the area to Abigail. "That is his new wife, Raven." She said.

Raven gaped in shock.

"Starfire?" she said, in total amazement.

"Yes." Starfire replied, smiling beautifully.

Raven just paused, and muttered, near speechless, "Whoa."

She giggled. Raven then spoke up, as Rob's new wife came up behind her.

"So, are you two still going at it with your relationship?" Raven asked.

"I certainly hope so. I was glad he finally decided to be more than a hero… and be my boyfriend." Starfire said, smiling.

Abigail gasped, and busted into the middle of the conversation. "Your boyfriend?" she said loud enough to catch everyone's attention.

Robin began to speak up, but she slapped him. "And I go to all this, and you're sleeping with _a hooker?"_

She stormed off, leaving them all speechless at the table. Starfire gasped, and said, "A hooker? That is a very bad insult, she must be held accountable!"

She paused for an awkward moment, and asked, "Please, what is a… hooker?" looking at Robin.

"You don't want to know," said Raven.


	5. WHAT

"She's not returning my calls." Said Robin, gloomily. Starfire scooted over beside him in the moving limousine, her long red hair blowing in the wind coming from the opened window.

"I am certain she will return one soon…" she said, trying to soothe his nerves. He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and ruffling his hair, "Why did you have to do this?" he groaned.

"Do what?" Starfire asked, in dissatisfaction.

"My life… my second life. My first one was with you… but… I have a child now, Star. It's not the same." He explained, as she sat quietly and looked to the side out the window.

As she stared at the dark wet New York streets, lit up occasionally by streetlights and neon signs, she began to drift into thought. "It _is_ my fault…" she muttered, a tear dropping from her eye.

Robin began to look to the other side, watching the sidewalk. Waiting for his new home to pop up.

After a long and unusually quiet ride, the limo driver slowed to a stop. "Here we are, Mr. Grey. Tell your wife I said hello." The elderly driver said, as Robin opened the door himself, and helped Starfire out of the red velvet seat.

The driver pulled off and rolled the window back up, getting back into the late-night city traffic. Robin proceeded to the doorway, still in his black tuxedo, as Starfire stayed a few feet behind him.

He rang the doorbell at the side of the replacement door, waiting for an answer. He was hoping someone was home.

Nothing. He unlocked the deadlock, and opened the door. As he came in, Starfire proceeded to walk up the stoop carefully and come in.

"Honey?" Robin shouted throughout the home, looking around, "Ryan?"

Starfire stopped, her boot making a wet screech on the floor, and looked around.

Robin walked over to a note on the counter, and read it.

"I stripped the bed sheets, and took Ryan. We're on our way back to Florida. I hope you have fun here." It read, signed by Abigail.

Robin growled in frustration, and turned around to Starfire, about to take his rage out on her.

But he knew better. He sighed and let it go, staring at her.

"You're worth it." He said breathlessly, "You're all worth it."

His tone still had a hint of unsettledness. He rushed beside her and down the doorstep, and turned back towards her. "I've got a kid. I've got a family, Starfire. I'm sorry, but I have to go catch up to her."

He rushed towards the street, and waved for a taxi.

Starfire walked to his side, and looked him in the eyes.

"Need a ride?" she said, smiling.

He looked at her and smiled. Everything he ever wanted was right there in front of him. But he thought she was killed in a space ship, and tried to find what he thought was the next best thing.

He scratched the back of his head, and said to her, "I'm such a fool."

"No you are n-" Starfire began, but Robin cut her off and said, "No, I need to do this. I need to… for myself."

Raven floated in behind them, apparently watching from a rooftop before. "You take yourself way too seriously." She said aloud, smirking.

Robin looked over, and replied, "I know."

Raven motioned her head at the doorway and said, "Come on. Get your rest. You'll need it if you're going all the way to _Florida_."

Robin and Starfire looked at each other and smiled, as the three of them walked into the house for a good night's sleep.

.

--

.

Robin suddenly woke up in the sheet-less bed, hearing a lot of coughing going on down the hall.

He put on a nearby robe, and walked down the hall, his hair messy and his eyes drooping.

As he rounded the corner towards the large bathroom, the door was open.

His eyes flew open, as Starfire was throwing up blood in the sink, a lot of it.

Robin came to her side, and asked worriedly, "Is that normal?"

Starfire shook her head, still coughing out blood.

"Need a doctor?" he asked, as she nodded, and ran water in the sink.

Raven had heard the commotion, and walked out of the doorway. Robin shouted, waving his arm, "Raven, get dressed, quick! We're taking Starfire to the hospital."

--

At the hospital, the doctor took her into the emergency room and to an X-Ray station, to see if something was wrong with her intestines.

As Robin and Raven sat alone in the waiting room, the nurse at the counter stayed at bay, going through papers and getting late-night telephone calls.

It was still rainy outside, the taillights and headlights of the few cars reflecting on the wet road. The nearby wall-planted clock read "1:05", as Robin yawned.

A few minutes passed by, and a nurse stood at the doorway. "Rob Grey and Rachel Young, Doctor Nizeki needs to see you."

She repeated it again, and Raven and Robin stood up and followed her down the hall.

The middle-aged doctor was standing tall outside the doorway.

Robin leaned over and looked through the blurred glass in the door and asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yes and no." the doctor replied. "Yes _and_ no?" Raven asked.

"Yes, as in, she's not sick and she doesn't have a life-threatening disease." He replied.

"What's the no?" Robin asked.

The doctor paused, as Robin and Raven looked at the Doctor awaiting an answer.

"She's pregnant with a baby several years overdue."

Robin and Raven's eyes bugged out.

Robin began to shake a bit, and he yelled out in total shock…

"WHAT?!"


	6. Family Reunion

Knock knock knock.

There were a few knocks on the cherry chestnut door of Rob Grey's home, with no answer. Outside, standing in the rain, getting wetter and wetter by the second stood Beast Boy.

He had grown older, about 20 years old now. He learned of Raven coming to visit Robin, and decided to head to New York to see her.

The doorman answered the door, as Beast Boy waved and smiled, expecting Robin or Raven.

"May I help you?" the butler answered, as Beast Boy's ears drooped in disappointment.

"Where's Robi- I mean- Mr. Grey?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"You don't have to hide it. I'm one of the few who know who he was." The older man said, nodding.

"You are?" Beast Boy asked in curiosity, as the butler nodded again.

"I have known him since his days in Gotham… but that is in the past. Here, here, come in." he responded, rushing the soaking wet green mop-head inside.

"So, where's Robin?" Beast Boy said again, as he morphed into a green dog and shook off.

"Off at the hospital. He called earlier and said that one of his old teammates was having his baby." He said, as Beast Boy's eyes went open in shock, and he fell flat off his feet.

--

As he rushed out the door, the butler stayed out behind him, Beast Boy got in a Taxi to go to Robin in a fit of rage at the hospital.

Rage because the Butler didn't specify WHICH old teammate was having Robin's baby, leaving Beast Boy to assume for himself.

From the doorstep, the butler yelled out as Beast Boy got in the Taxi Cab, "Hey, just so you know, the name's Alfred! And don't worry, I've heard all the teases!"

He waved, as Beast Boy shouted back, "Well, Alfred, I know what you mean! I'm Garfield!"

He then closed the Taxi Cab door as he got in, and Alfred said lowly to himself, "Garfield…"

Beast Boy handed the driver the money to go to the hospital, as Alfred went back inside and shut the door.

--

Beast Boy burst in the emergency room, Robin and Raven jumping up from the waiting room seats in surprise.

Beast Boy halted, and stared. "You don't look pregnant!" he said, a bit too noticeably.

Robin held his hand to his forehead, as Raven raised her hand, and slapped Beast Boy across the face.

As Beast Boy recoiled from the slap, rose back up, and held his cheek gloomily, a few clunk sounds came from behind them.

"Well, it's good we haven't changed completely." Cyborg said, smirking.

Beast Boy asked in confusion, as Cyborg stood behind Robin and Raven, "If she's not pregnant, then this was all a false alarm?"

Raven muttered in response, "Not _exactly_…"

--

"She's alive, and having a baby?" Beast Boy cried out in surprise and happiness.

Cyborg nodded, and looked at Robin directly, "We'll see how you handle being a DIFFERENT type of leader."

Cyborg and Beast Boy chuckled, as Raven raised a brow.

"Now that I've thought about it, I would have liked it better if we did change a bit." She muttered, as Beast Boy gave her a glare.

"Rob Grey…" a voice sounded out behind Robin.

They all turned around, as the nurse announced, "Your wife is having the baby now. She's gone into labor."

The four of their eyes flew open, and they all rushed past the nurse so quickly her paperwork flew off her clipboard. She simply smiled, and bent over to get the papers, and whispered in exhaustion, "Great…"

As they all got to the doorway, Robin walked up slowly to where Starfire was laying, and grabbed her hand in support.

The other 3 Teen-no-more Titans looked at a moment in warmth, and then quickly went the other way to give them privacy.

--

"I'm glad to see her okay." Cyborg said to Raven, after a few hours in the waiting room.

Beast Boy was now sleeping, taking up 3 waiting seats, apparently tired from the night before.

"6 years apart… how did we survive this long?" Raven asked, as if asking herself.

Cyborg muttered, "I don't know. Now that I think of it, after Starfire went missing, we all went downhill."

Raven closed her eyes and looked down, and Cyborg noticed.

"What's wrong, Raven?" he asked.

She suddenly gasped, as looked up, eyes still closed.

Cyborg stood up in shock, and asked again, "What's wrong?"

Raven then gasped again, and her eyes flew open. She then began panting, out of breath.

Cyborg then sat back down, as Raven began to take slow steady breaths.

"It's… nothing. I just got a really bad vibe from somewhere. That's all." She convinced him, but Cyborg didn't believe it.

"Are you sure there's not something you're not t-" he began, but Robin running down the hall in a rush caught their attention.

"Come on, come see the baby!" Robin said in a hurry, and ran back down the hall.

Cyborg began shortly after him, and Raven started to, but then remembered Beast Boy.

She grabbed him by the arm, and swiftly dragged him with her, as Beast Boy shrieked in shock.

"What? What'd I miss?" he yelled out as they went down the hall.

--


	7. Ravens Sacrafice

"Look at _her_…" Cyborg said behind Robin, in awe.

It was Starfire holding Robin's baby.

"I-… I'm a father..." Robin said almost speechless.

Raven covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile, as Beast Boy smiled wide.

Starfire was still panting a bit, but was looking at the baby with a smile.

"It has your eyes, Starfire." Robin pointed out, smiling, as Starfire's smile grew wider.

Cyborg then said softly, "Are you gonna stand around or hold your child?"

Robin then slowly took the baby up in his arms, and looked down at it.

Alfred just arrived outside the hotel, holding his wet coat, since it had began raining again outside. "I'm guessing you're Alfred." The nurse said at the counter.

He nodded, and she pointed to the room, "Just down the hall there, room 14B."

He walked down the hall, and opened the door to the room.

"Well, look at that." Alfred said, and sat his coat down.

"Congratulations Mr. Grey. Have you thought of a name for her yet?" Alfred said, as the nurse notified Starfire she had just a minute more before they took her baby down to the nursery.

"Well… we decided on… Nightfire." Starfire managed to say, as Robin smiled, still holding the baby.

"That's a good name. So, Mr. Grey, may I offer you a ride home after all is done?" Alfred said, nodding.

"Sure, Alfred… but do me on favor," Robin said, as Alfred nodded once more, and replied "Anything."

"I'm not Mr. Grey anymore. As of now, I'm just Robin." Robin said, and smiled, looking back at the baby.

Alfred smirked and said, "Very well."

"Robin…" Starfire said, as Alfred was about to back out of the room.

"Yes, Star?" he asked, as she began panting. "I… am having… trouble breathing," she said, panting.

Raven's eyes bugged out, and she suddenly raised her voice at the nurse, nearly shout, "Quick, do something!"

The nurse said nothing in confusion, and stuttered, "D-D-do what?"

Suddenly Starfire's heart rate sped up, and Robin backed up, as Starfire began thrashing up and down.

"I think she's having a heart attack." The nurse said quickly, and called for the doctors at the counter.

A team of doctors rushed quickly down the hall, almost looking like a SWAT Team in motion.

They all flooded into the room, and pushed Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Alfred, who were all still in shock, out of the doorway.

Robin was still backing away from the group surrounding her, as his eyes began to get blurry. The nurse tried to comfort him saying, "Mr. Grey, you need to get out of the room now. Mr. Grey? Hello?"

He now stared at Starfire, not moving, as her heart stopped. When the heart monitor went flat, his heart skipped a bit and he twitched.

The 4 others outside were moving their heads around trying to see something, but to no luck, hearing Starfire flatline.

A doctor got the ready the defibrillators he was carrying, and they tore off Starfire's hospital gown. The high-pitched electric power sound started up, and he shouted, "Clear!" and shocked her heart trying to get it to beat.

Then her heart started beating again for 3 beats, and stopped again. Robin gasped after she flatlined again, and the doctor with the defibrillators shook his head. He yelled a bit louder, "Clear!" and shocked again.

Still flatline.

Raven gasped, as she started tearing up. Alfred shut his eyes and looked down in sorrow, and Cyborg stood there solemnly, eyes closed as well. Beast Boy's face was still glued to the window, in shock.

Robin cried out, "No!", tearing rolling from his eyes, and pushed the doctors out of the way.

He grabs the defibrillators, and shocked again, "Starfire!" he shouted in agony, as they backed up.

He charged them again, and shocked her lifeless body again, a tear dripping off his cheek, and yelled, "Come on, Star!!"

He then fell back on his tail end, and put his head in his hands, and began sobbing.

Raven shook her head, and muttered, "He needs her..."

Beast Boy said in shock, "Raven, wait, what are you doing?", as she phased through the door.

She turned back around to face him, a tear rolling down her cheek. She looked at Beast Boy through the glass window, and said, "I'm sorry."

"Wait, what are you doing?" Beast Boy asked again, staring at her through the glass.

Raven walked through the crowd of doctors, who were also upset.

She kneeled over, and put her hand on Starfire's chest.

Robin noticed, and looked at her in surprise. Both Starfire and Raven began glowing white, and Raven took a breath.

She closed her eyes, and chanted, "Azarath… Kecktrion… Rumos…. Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos."

Suddenly, Starfire gasped, and the monitor showed a heartbeat again.

Raven gasped too, and fell on her back, lifeless.

Starfire's eyes flew open, and she sat up. The nurse and doctors gasped, as Beast Boy burst in, staring at Raven in shock.

"… Raven?" Beast Boy said, and fell to his knees.

His fist morphed into a Gorilla's fist, and he slammed his fist on the floor.

"Whhyy…" he whined, as Robin looked at Starfire, who was sitting up blankly staring at Raven.

The nurse that was in there from the start was holding the baby, who had surprisingly quieted the entire time.

She looked in her arms, and the baby was gone. In shock, she asked, "Where's the baby?"

The doctors looked around the room in surprise, except three of them that were still staring at Raven.

Those same three stared right in front of them, their mouths gaping.

The baby was floating, slowly down to her Mother.

Starfire looked up and gasped, as her baby landed in her arms, crying.

Robin asked her, "Is that normal?"

She slowly nodded, as Alfred and Cyborg walked slowly up to Raven.

"I know this isn't the best time... at all… but what's your name?" Alfred asked Cyborg.

"It was Vic Stone… I don't know, I'm thinking about changing it back to Cyborg... after this." He answered, staring at Alfred and then back down at Raven.

"She did the right thing, Garfield." Alfred said down to Beast Boy.

Cyborg nodded, and walked forward, "She sacrificed her life to save another, Beast Boy. That's the best way to go."

"Amen…" Alfred said solemnly, as they all stared at her.

--

The Titans had all their belongings packed… and were back in their old home.

The Tower.

Same old green couch. Same counter.

Same refrigerator full of tofu, steaks, mustard, and weird foods from Starfire's home planet, and the same miniature pet bowl titled 'Silkie'.

Beast Boy was holding Silkie in his arms, and said to Starfire after setting him down, "I sort of took care of him while you were… missing."

Starfire was holding little baby Nightfire in a pink blanket, smiling. "Our home…" she said.

Beast Boy walked towards the counter, and saw the same book that Raven was reading before the Titans separated, and that old note she wrote for Beast Boy.

"I'm sorry, I just can't stay any longer. I have to move on… I've left over 10 thousand dollars from our prize money for saving Tokyo on the counter for you. Get an apartment and some good clothes, and take care of yourself very well, do you hear me? I hope to see you again soon, and I really hope your sense of humor has improved by then. Goodbye, Beast Boy. And by the way… I really did like your jokes sometimes."

Raven's voice saying those last two sentences of the note echoed in Beast Boy's mind, and he frowned.

Suddenly the alarm sounded, and the huge screen flashed, showing Cinderblock causing trouble downtown.

Robin cracked his knuckles, Beast Boy smirked, and Cyborg chuckled.

"Just like old times." Cyborg said.

The three of them looked back at Starfire who was holding her daughter.

Starfire looked down at her them back up at them in confusion, and asked, "What is it?"

Robin said, smiling, "You should stay here and take care of our daughter, Star."

Starfire smiled wide, and nodded.

"Be careful!" Starfire called to Robin as he walked out.

"I will be, Star." Robin said, as he went out the door.

Cyborg walked back to the T-Car, who had got them and their luggage there.

Robin's old R-Cycle and red helmet was still in the garage, left behind after the Titans broke up.

"I wonder if it still rides like it used to."

Cyborg and Beast Boy got in the T-Car and buckled up, and Cyborg said loudly, "Only one way to find out!"

Robin smirked, and jumped on the R-Cycle, and put his helmet on.

"Let's go kick Stoney's butt." Beast Boy said, as they all sped off.

--

"Here you go, Nightfire, here is my very own home-make recipe!" Starfire cooed, and clapped her hands together.

She used the new baby spoon to feed her little baby daughter the food, and the baby smiled, apparently liking it.

"Mmm…" Starfire said, and giggled.

Then Silkie, in a matching baby chair next to her daughter, got a spoonful too with a separate spoon.

Silkie and Nightfire both giggled at the same time, and Starfire smiled trying to contain her giggle a bit.

"And Mother Starfire has much more where that came from!" Starfire exclaimed, clapping her hands together in joy, as huge pots of the pink goop bubbled behind her.

As she looked over at the untouched hardcover book, she couldn't help remembering what Raven had done for her.

She sighed, and decided in honor of Raven, instead of making the Baby say the first words 'Mommy', 'Daddy', or 'Nightfire', she would try to teach her a different first word.

'Raven'.

--


	8. Prelude to a Sequel

As Cinderblock turned around, the now grown-up Teen Titans stood together, with the exception of Starfire, staying at the Tower to take care of her new daughter. He grunted in confusion, and tilted his head a bit.

"Yeah, we grew up a little bit, didn't we?" Cyborg said, and Robin said, "Teen Titans, Go!"

Cinderblock snarled, and dusted his large brick hands together.

Then suddenly, a big uppercut was delivered out of nowhere.

"Starfire?" Cyborg asked, and Beast Boy chimed in, "Why aren't you back at the tower?"

"Nightfire took her nap." Starfire told them, smiling and giggling.

"Now…" she added, as Cinderblock stood up again.

"Let us kick the butt!" She said, and the others ran forward smirking to attack the big stony beast.

All that could be heard next were the usual Teen Titans grunts and battle cries, and the Oomphs and 'Umphs' of Cinderblock getting his butt handed to him on a silver platter.

After they were all done, they walked off the other direction.

Unknown to them, Cinderblock wasn't really finished off yet. He stood up, not even attracting their attention.

He then raised his foot, about to stomp on the four Titans with ease.

As it came down above them, suddenly lightning flashed, and a large black barrier come up between the four of them and Cinderblock.

They all turned around in surprise, as a few wallops were heard, and the black barrier dissipated, and Cinderblock landed on his face right in front of them, causing them to jump.

As the dust settled, an outline came from inside the dust.

The other's mouths gaped, as they all recognized the outline.

The outline then faded, and out stepped that they were looking at.

Raven.

"So… What'd I miss?" she asked, as if nothing had happened. As a reaction, Beast Boy dazedly let out a breath of air, and passed out, falling flat on his back. Robin glanced over at him, as Starfire and Cyborg gave blank stares in shock.

"Bu- But… how?" Cyborg managed to say, in total shock.

"I'd tell you, but then again… I promised it would be a secret." Raven said, as she walked towards them.

"A secret to who?" Robin asked, now looking back at her.

Raven smirked, and said a bit sheepishly, "_Wellll…_ That's a secret too."

"So, whose up for some pizza?" Raven asked them, as Beast Boy came to enough to speak.

"No meat…" he uttered, raising his finger for a brief second, and then passing back out.

--


End file.
